walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lola Guerrero (Fear)
Lola Guerrero is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the former Chief Water Utility Officer and current leader of the Gonzalez Dam community. Personality In the old world, Lola Guerrero worked for the water utility Poragua, responsible for water treatment in the Gonzalez Dam outside of Tijuana and water distribution throughout the city and its environs. Since the outbreak, she's become something of a saint to the people of the city, administering to masses and struggling to provide medicine and water to the needed. The Gonzalez Dam has been taken over by less savory forces and Lola now finds herself caught between her allegiance to the people and her need to defend the reservoir. She's caught in a vice -- until a ghost arrives to rescue the saint. Pre-Apocalypse Gonzalez Dam, Tijuana, Baja CaliforniaTijuana, Baja California Not much is known about Lola's life before the apocalypse except that she is probably local, born and raised in Tijuana, Baja California. She became the Chief Water Utility Officer of the local Gonzalez Dam in her adulthood, and was responsible for treating and distributing the water.Hannam, Laura (23 May 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3: Meet the cast and characters", BT, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Post-Apocalypse Upon the beginning of apocalypse, Lola stayed at her post and supported nearby communities as best as she could, providing medications and water to the needed. Sometime later, an armed force led by the Municipal President Dante Esquivel took over the Dam, and Lola obeyed to his command unwillingly. Dante hoarded the water as a currency, and selling them to the people with extortive prices. When Lola saw this, she then started cooperating with street vagabond Efraín Morales and supplying water to the people secretly at five p.m. of every Tuesdays. Season 3 "100" Lola first appears when the group evaluates Daniel, a newcomer, with Lola ruling he is going to lose his leg. He awakens and asks for help. Efrain hands Lola, who is the doctor, a blade and Daniel knows what she is about to do. Efrain hands him some liquor to swig before she starts scraping off the burns. Later, two dam janitors, Pablito and Everardo discover Daniel while cleaning out corpses from a sewage pipe. They take Daniel to Lola, who works at the dam. She immediately recognizes Daniel. Lola explains that municipal president Dante Esquivel took over the dam after Tijuana fell. She hints at her disapproval of his water distribution system. At the dam, Lola orders Daniel to pretend that he met her when he came begging for work. J.C., Dante’s head of security, questions Lola’s decision to hire Daniel as a new janitor. She insists she needs more janitors to help keep the water clean. Daniel and J.C. patrol the streets in search of the water thief. As they near Efrain’s fountain, Daniel realizes it is almost 5 PM. If they see the water flow from the fountain they will know that it was Lola’s doing. Daniel distracts J.C. from the fountain by directing him to Efrain’s hideout. Lola is appaulled by his decision. She is infuriated. Daniel tells Lola that he led J.C. to Efrain’s hideout because J.C. was about to discover the fountain. He insists that he was protecting her. Lola nevertheless lashes out at him for betraying Efrain. Daniel finds Dante interrogating Efrain. Dante orders Daniel to torture Efrain until he reveals the person who helps him steal the water. Daniel quietly advises Efrain against talking and offers to kill him quickly. He punches Efrain repeatedly and commands him to confess. As he prepares to swing a hammer at Efrain, Lola runs over and stops him, outing herself as Efrain’s accomplice. Lola, Efrain, and others are escorted to the dam catwalk for execution. Dante pushes Pablito over the edge despite his pleas of innocence. Lola is next up to be executed. Daniel escorts her to the edge where Dante orders him to toss her. When he doesn't, Dante orders J.C. to do it. Daniel steals his gun and shoots him, quickly tossing him over the edge. He then shoot another guard and another before shooting Dante. He then frees Lola from her ties and hands her the gun. He kneels before her, asking forgiveness, and she extends her hand to help him up. "Minotaur" At the dam, Lola mobilizes her group to distribute water on the street. Daniel and Lola discusses their plans now that Dante is dead. Daniel rules she is the leader of Gonzalez Dam and is the new "Dante". Daniel and Efrain urge her to stay behind for her safety, but she insists on joining them. Lola distributes water to desperate people in the streets while Daniel stays on the lookout for threats to her safety. The crowd disperses when an Infected herd approaches. Later on, Daniel notices more infected have gotten in. Lola elects they will deal with them later. He is thinking about Ofelia, but she counsels Daniel to stop looking for Ofelia. She needs him and is worried his hope will only lead to heartbreak. "Nothing breaks me, Lola," he tells her. "I'm immortal." Lola and Efrain distribute water to a crowd. A man accuses them of controlling the dam for personal gain. Lola is hit in the head by the angry mob. Daniel rushes Lola to the truck as the crowd turns on them and attacks. A truck pulls up and rescues them from the angry mob. "La Serpiente" Lola is first seen when Daniel takes Madison’s group to Lola’s office. They wait outside as Daniel speaks to Lola. Moments later, Daniel invites them inside. Lola offers Madison a seat while the men in the room remain standing. "Our camp is running out of water but we have resources that can benefit you," she says. Lola, however, is completely disinterested. "We have no water to spare," she tells Madison. Madison stands up to tell Lola of the threats she will be facing. Lola insists, there is nothing left to discuss. She offers refuge for the night. Later that night, Lola talks with Daniel. She asks about Ofelia. Daniel tells her they have her at their camp and he believes their word. Lola questions whether or not he is going to go back with Madison to see Ofelia, Daniel vows to fulfill his promise to Lola by staying at the dam, he believes Ofelia is better off without him. Later, Madison talks with Lola. Lola insists she has had enough trouble trying to trade with other communities. If she trades with Madison, there will be bloodshed. She is ready to fight against that. Madison pleads with her, for her children, but Lola doesn't buy in. She does, however, offer Madison a place at the dam to live and work. Madison tells Lola it is impossible to do right by everyone and walks off. In the headquarters of the dam, Lola and Daniel debate plans for preparing for attacks. Lola picks a neighborhood for the next water distribution run. Daniel worries that the area is too hostile, but Lola argues that giving the residents water will help avoid further resentment. Lola insists the people will eventually appreciate what she is doing, but Daniel fears he lacks the guns to protect her from those who are disgruntled. There is a clear divide between them on how the dam should be operated. Daniel hears an angry mob approaching the breached gate. Lola still doesn’t believe the people would revolt against her until they see an angry mob approaching. “Down with the water queen!” they shout. Lola’s crew secures the gate just as the rioters arrive. Lola retreats. In her office, Lola finally agrees to bargain. She is going to trade water for guns and ammo and asks Daniel how many guns and munitions they will need to protect the dam. Daniel writes down exactly what they need. Madison agrees to provide them with the required armaments in exchange for 10,000 gallons of water a week until the rains come. Madison suggests they make the first trade in five days at the trading post in Mexicali. Lola also demands that Ofelia show up at the exchange. "Things Bad Begun" Lola will appear in this episode. "Sleigh Ride" Lola will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Lola has killed: * Pablito (Indirectly Caused) * Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 * "100" * "Minotaur" * "La Serpiente" * "Things Bad Begun" * "Sleigh Ride" References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Gonzalez Dam Category:Mexico Category:Leaders